nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
10 Things I Would Like To See Added To Nationsgame
Comment down below if you agree and also comment something that you would like that is not on this list. #1 Warships You know warships are military ships that battle on water. Why not add a base so you can recruit these massive ships. Also they can add missions where you have to use Warships. Add different kinds like Aircraft Carriers. You can equip stuff on it too. #2 Change the name of your nation This one is a major one. Some people really want this feature. It's just annoying to have a bad name. For Example, if you name your nation: IMgoingTokillYou, people might be like omg this guy is a murderer. So whoever have a nation like that, they might really want to change it and its just ashamed that you can't change your nation's name. #3 More Military Units Nationsgame has lots of units and some can be obtained by sales. Also there are lots of other units that don't exist in this game. Add more tanks like M1A2 Abrams. Also im pretty sure that there is lots of aircrafts out there that they don't want to add. #4 Sell units This one is pretty cool. It would be good because let just say that someone got a unit you really want and the other person can just sell it for some money and resources. #5 Add a speed bar to units This will be cool to have a speed bar to see how fast your units can move. The tanks should move like at 25 mph and infantries can move like 10 mph. Bunkers are 0 mph because they can't move at all. Also gear, like heavy tactical visors can subtract your speed like -5 mph because they are heavy. Make sense right? #6 Ability to give your division a badge This would act like flag where you click actions on your division and put on a badge. In real life, divisions have badges so why not do the same thing with nationsgame. #7 Make battle juices last longer depending on rarity It's so ashamed when battle juices last only 1 battle. Common battle juices should last for 1 battle. Uncommon battle juices should last 3 battles. Rare battle juices should last 5 battles. Epic battle juices should last 7 battles and legendary battle juices should last 10 battles. #8 Add durability to gear It would be extra hard if gear have durability so that a gear breaks down in a certain time. Common equipment should last for 5 battles. Uncommon equipment should last 10 battles. Rare equipment should last 15 battles. Epic equipment should last 20 battles and legendary gear should last 30 battles. Also add Equipment Repairman which is costly (maybe it will cost 100,000 money) and once you get a Equipment Repairman, it makes your equipment last 10 times longer. #9 Add more flora fauna and gems There is lots of animals and plants as well as gems in the world. Nationsgame need to add them to spice up the resource finding items. Add bears, birds, moles, mountain lions, lions, tigers, octopus, squid, roses, desert plants, diamonds, etc. 10# Fix Military Training League MTL (military training league) is broken because we are not getting any matches. Please fix it